celestites_basementfandomcom-20200215-history
Cave Pearl (Silk)
Cave Pearl is a character owned by Silk. An early prototype for the Pearl, Cave Pearl is very old-fashioned, but open to new things. She was created during the Cambrian Period of Earth, and was sent to Earth by accident during the Pliocene, making her the first Gem to go to Earth. Personality Cave Pearl is very old-fashioned, due to her only being a prototype. She is interested in anything, really. Cave is very friendly, and hates when someone tries to put a damper on her fun. She hated Homo floresiensis, saying they had terrible personalities and bad breath, and is glad they went extinct, though when asked how they went extinct while holding a weapon, she hides the weapon in her gem, implying she killed them off herself. Appearance Cave Pearl has pink skin and a cream gem on her right shoulder. Her hair is messy, and her dress is also messy and yellow colored. She otherwise looks like Pearl. Abilities Cave Pearl has the abilities of all usual Gems. Fusions She has not yet fused, but if she did she would make a Rainbow Quartz with a Rose Quartz, a Sardonyx with a Garnet, an Opal with an Amethyst, and an Alexandrite with a Garnet and an Amethyst, like all Pearls, despite being an entirely different type of mineral in real life. Weapons and Abilities *'Stone Spear: '''Cave Pearl can summon a stone spear from her Gem due to being an old prototype. It looks similar to this one. *'Psammokinesis: 'Cave Pearl has the ability to control sand. *'Dual Wielding: 'Cave Pearl can hold a spear in both hands, implying she is ambidextrous. *'Photokinesis: 'Cave Pearl can project light from her gem to make a flashlight. *'Holographic Projection: 'Cave Pearl can create holograms from her gem, similar to Pearl. However, she cannot make Holo-Pearls due to being a prototype. Trivia *Cave Pearl's appearance is based on that of a stereotypical cavewoman. *Cave Pearl's gem IS an actual cave pearl. *When sent to Earth, her home was a limestone cave that was destroyed in the future, rendering her as a homeless wanderer. *She does not like to discuss how animals became extinct, especially if they either went extinct before she came to Earth, or if it is ''Homo floresiensis. *Despite wanting to be owned, and asking for others to own her, Cave Pearl is neutral, but siding more for the rebels. Gemology *Cave pearls are not pearls, nor are they even gemstones, they are instead small and often round spherules of aragonite and calcite. *Cave pearls grow in caves and mines, hence their name. *If a cave pearl went into the air in real life, they can degrade and appear rough. *Minerals often found in cave pearls are quartzes, apatites, iron, aluminum and magnesium. *A cave in Mexico called Gruta de las canicas contains an estimate of 200 million cave pearls. *The Rookery in New Mexico once held so many cave pearls that they at one time used to be handed out as souvenirs. Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Pearl Category:ISSolar System Category:Silk's Characters